


The Storm

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusing, Messy, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8
Summary: A confusing mess of a story I wrote when I was 9. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	The Storm

"I have a friend" said Jack "Well, good" said Dad. 'By the way do you want to race?" said dad. "Yes" said Jack but it was cancelled because it was Thunder and rain. "The Thunder hit a boat and sunk. Don't think it is dinner time yet" said Dad. "Ok" said Jack "My new friends names Mitchell Bakery." When the thunder and rain had stopped Mitchell and Jack played.


End file.
